


Old Habits Die Hard

by Chimaeran



Series: Because He Deserves Better [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil and Kevin have tentacles, Healthy Relationships, Kevin has Piercings, Kevin has tentacles, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Strex Kevin, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shaved Legs Kink, Smooth Skin Kink, StrexCorp really fucked Kevin up, Strexcorp, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaeran/pseuds/Chimaeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos find out something they hadn't seemed to notice, before, about Kevin and it's rather endearing... and arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second part of a series. I wrote it at night and didn't decide until after that I wanted to do a prequel and follow up. So those will come eventually.
> 
> In this, Cecil, Carlos, and Kevin have a loving, three-way relationship and Kevin gets the love he deserves.

Old habits, even when it's something you really didn't need to do anymore, die hard. So when Kevin was finally free of Strex, he wasn't completely free - not in his head. Sometimes it was bad, he'd wake up, in the middle of the night, grappling and whimpering, breath so sparse in his lungs that he couldn't even try to utter a word; but he no longer had to worry about a mechanical voice, over a crackling speaker, telling him that he was 'fine' and to 'calm down', or a collar sending a pulse through him, that - despite his considerable tolerance for pain - would have him out again, in moments. No, now, on those nights, he could count on two pairs of hands - and, on occasion, a varying amount of tentacle-like appendages - smoothing over him; cheeks, chest, stomach, thighs, anywhere that they could reach, to calm him.

Truth be told, he never expected this. Cecil, who once had so despised him, had taken pity on him - or at least, it was pity, at first - and now, along with his - no, not his, their - loving and caring Carlos, Kevin had a place he belonged. Not because he was assigned to be, not because he'd been forced to be, but because he was wanted. Loved. Yes, that was the right word. He was loved. It was a strange and confusing thing to him, in the beginning, and he found it hard to accept - loving someone or something earned you a trip to Reeducation, at Strex - but when he finally did, everything in his life changed. For the better.

That was why some of his old habits were so odd, to his - Boyfriends? Lovers? - Cecil and his Carlos, but neither seemed to complain. Especially when some of his more obscure habits, had stuck. One, in particular, neither had noticed, until they'd gotten to leave the station early, one day.

Kevin, fresh from the shower, was bent at the waist, drying himself, slow and careful, in his motions. Carlos has wanted to speak, to announce their arrival, so Kevin could make himself decent, if he'd wanted, but Cecil had stopped him. No, occasionally, Cecil liked to watch Kevin, it helped him learn about the other. Though, in this case, they were both realizing something, they hadn't noticed, until just then.

Kevin's body was entirely void of hair. He had tattoos - which only Carlos and Cecil knew truly weren't tattoos, but a living entity, like Cecil's own - and a few Strex-approved jewelry adornments, but no hair. It made him uncannily pale skin look just that much more light, in the bright glow, from the bathroom.

Cecil was the first to pull his eyes away, looking to Carlos, who quickly looked to Cecil.

"Did you ever-"  
"No, never... maybe it's a-"  
"Strex thing?"  
"He's..."  
"Beautiful."  
"Cecil? He's been so good lately. He hasn't had a nightmare in at least a week and he hasn't redecorated in at least two... we should reward him..."  
"Intend to."

Cecil was the first to approach Kevin, as well. After all, unlike Carlos, he could move across their floor, nearly silently, before he had his hands on Kevin's hips. Just that, however, pulled a startled yelp, from his twin - that's what they'd decided. Double just seemed too cruel now, like he was a sloppy-second - which he quickly shushed away, with a familiar kiss, to his neck. Slowly smoothing his hands up, to further calm him, slightly greyish skin looking so wonderful, against Kevin's own, pale flesh, Cecil shushed again.

"Just me, promise. Carlos is here, too, Sunflower," Cecil whispered and when Kevin relaxed against him, he nodded to Carlos, in the mirror, for him to join them.

When he had, Carlos smiled, moving in front of Kevin, between him and the sink, gently cupping his cheeks. Staring at three black eyes - Carlos has helped in finding a way to fix them - he smiled. "Hello, Sunshine, did you have a good rest?" He asked, voice quiet, but smooth.

Kevin finally smiled at him, a real one. Genuine. "I did... you could have woken me, I'd have come along..." He uttered, feigning a pout, that was quickly, but softly, covered by Carlos' own lips.

"We know," Cecil spoke up, hands moving to Kevin's hips again, "but you deserved the sleep. See you cleaned the bedroom. Thank you, Sunflower. Your shower feel nice, afterwards?"

Nodding, Kevin pulled back from Carlos' kiss, breath a bit short, the Scientist having deepened it, more than Kevin had expected. "It did... all clean..."

"You think? How about I make sure?" Cecil smiled at Carlos, over Kevin's shoulder, which he then gently kissed, before he slid down, to his knees. His hands carefully traveled the other's body, feeling him shudder, a bit harder, when Cecil moved his hands up, to cup at Kevin's behind.

"Cece...?" Kevin's brows knitted, as he tried to look back, but he quickly took back the motion, as he felt Cecil's tongue, slowly swipe against one cheek and then the other.

"Tastes clean, so far..." Cecil mused, as he used his thumbs to part the other's cheeks. "But let me check here-" he punctuated, by running his long tongue against Kevin's sac and entrance, pulling a gasp from him.

Leaning forward, against Carlos, Kevin let out a whine, as Cecil repeated the action. Nosing into the Scientist's neck, he let out small mewls and whimpers, as Cecil worked at him, seemingly working him open. When he picked his head up, to ask why he was receiving such pleasurable contact, so suddenly, Carlos captured his lips again.

Relishing in the way Kevin melted into the kiss, Carlos moved his hands down his sides, before one slipped to grip at Kevin's twitching member. Swallowing the moan it pulled from his lover, Carlos smiled into the kiss. When he finally pulled back, Kevin was gently rutting into his hand, but occasionally rolling his hips back, to meet Cecil's tongue.

"Car... wh-why?"

The Scientist only smiled, free hand trailing over one of Kevin's arms, feeling the 'tattoos' raise, like his skin was embroidered with them, before one of them filled, slipping free. He gently rubbed at it, making Kevin shiver, even harder. "Because you've been such a good boy lately, Sunshine. We wanted to show you how proud we are, how glad... and you're just so beautiful, it's hard to keep our hands," by now, Cecil's own tentacles had joined in, carefully caressing Kevin, wherever they could touch, "or tentacles off of you... you're so soft, it's... so nice."

Cecil finally pulled away from Kevin, standing. Replacing his tongue was a smooth, slender purple tentacle, circling slowly, before pressing in, just enough to begin working Kevin open, a bit more. "You're such a good boy," he added, hands at Kevin's hips again, "we're both so proud, that you haven't made any messes or had any bad thoughts, lately."

Kevin groaned sweetly, head falling back, against Cecil's shoulder, and for the first time, that night, he kissed his twin. It was slow and sweet, at first, but as Carlos pressed into Kevin, his own jeans down, so he could rub at the both of them, together, the kiss got deeper, needier. Finally, Kevin was whining again, body sucking in Cecil's tentacle and begging for more.

Cecil was happy to oblige. Pushing his own pants down, he slipped his appendage free, and before Kevin could let out a noise, for the loss, he was pressed inside, rooting himself carefully, and waiting for the other, to adjust.

"Oh, S-S... God..." Kevin moved his hands up, gripping at Carlos' shoulder, with one, mindful of his claw-like nails, the other going up to grip at Cecil's hair, as he ravished his neck with marks, that would heal too quickly, for any of their liking.

"That's it, good boy, Sunflower," Cecil praised, as he began to move, "just let us take care of you. You've earned it." It wasn't like this was the first time they'd had sex. No, this had happened before, though not so sweetly, nor so slowly, but none had complained then, none were complaining now. As he rocked his hips, pushing Kevin into Carlos, who was stroking harder, at the both of them, Cecil leaned to kiss Carlos, over Kevin's shoulder. This only made Kevin clench around him.

Soon, Kevin's own tentacles were free, only two, however, enough to wrap around both Carlos' wrist and Cecil's, possessively. They were both his, he was both theirs. He didn't want it any other way. They loved him - maybe not as much, as one another - and that was better and more fulfilling than any Smiling God.

When Cecil's hips began to press in harder, grinding into Kevin, Kevin didn't hold back his sounds. At Strex, he was ordered to, when he wasn't doing his job, to stay quiet, unless he needed to respond. He wasn't always the cheerful Host, he played, after all. But now, he could cry and sob and scream, when he hurt; he could laugh and snort, when he was happy; and he could let out his beautiful voice, when he was feeling pleasure only someone like his twin, could give him.

Carlos leaned to whisper praises into Kevin's ear, stroking and squeezing, rocking his hips forward, meeting Cecil as he moved. It was driving Kevin wild and soon his mind was swimming, lost in something he'd learnt was a kind of love you could only share, with someone special, who deserved it. It was all he could do, to not spill over, just then, but he nearly had.

With Cecil panting and uttering sweet nothings and quiet, naughty promises, and Carlos whispering praises and moaning against his skin, Kevin came. In the moment, as he pulled his head up, Carlos could have sworn he saw colour come to the other's lidded eyes. The look on Kevin's face and Cecil's grinding, rubbing Carlos' come-slicked hand over himself, that much harder, had Carlos coming. He pressed a kiss to Kevin's lips, to keep himself from saying only one name - he needed to be fair.

Cecil was quick to follow, for once, that night, not the first, but the last. He decided he wasn't even going to pull away, this time. No, Kevin deserved to feel full and loved, properly, so when he came, he spilled into the other, Kevin's name on his lips.

A few moments went by, for the three of them, as their bodies relaxed and Kevin became limp and content. Pulling back, Cecil shifted to pick Kevin up, carrying him to their shared bed, and laid him down. If he'd been more awake, Kevin would have complained that he'd just changed their sheets, but instead, he just curled up, between the two, after they'd undressed; Cecil at his front, tentacles intertwined, and Carlos at his back, arm holding him, making him feel safe.

Sometimes his old habits were bad, sometimes they resulted in good - even if he hadn't a clue, as to why.

That night and for a good while, Kevin didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
